In a vertical shaft centrifugal impact crushing machine, particulate material is fed centrally onto a horizontal turntable that is rotating about a vertical axis at a high speed. Impeller shoe assemblies are mounted on the turntable causing the particulate material to accelerate radially outward from the central portion of the turntable to a very high velocity to impact against stationary wear resistant anvil members positioned about the periphery of the turntable. When the material impacts against the stationary wear resistant anvil members the deceleration forces cause the material to break into smaller pieces.
One of the principal problems with the prior art impeller shoes was the poor utilization of the wear resistant material.
One of the principal purposes of this invention is to provide an impeller shoe assembly that greatly increases the efficiency of the impeller shoe with respect to weight and cost. A further object is to provide an impeller shoe assembly in which the amount of unusable wear resistant material is greatly reduced, thereby providing an extended life to cost ratio.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.